


【柳生仁】日有所思

by kimisity



Series: 282 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 双柳生×仁王，3P慎入。





	【柳生仁】日有所思

1、

仁王洗完澡推开了浴室的门。  
他单手擦着头发，一边反手关上浴室的门。  
房间里有细碎的声响，这让他有些意外。半个小时前他回家时天还没黑，理论上柳生不会这么早下班。  
“你今天不是要值班吗？”他这么问着，抬起头。

然后愣住了。

“柳生……？”

距离他有个三五米的站在床头柜旁边的人确实是柳生没错，手里还拿着放在床头的相框。那是上次度假时仁王心血来潮去买的，为了搭配相框还特意去洗了几张合照。如果仁王没记错的话，他早上才换过上面的照片。显然那张照片让拿着相框的人觉得困扰。

不受控露出疑惑表情的人还带着能被形容成稚气的气质，棕色的头发没有发胶因此并不算太服帖，甚至拿着相框的手腕上还带着黑色的护腕。他眼神盯着相框，微微蹙眉，在听到仁王的声音后像是惊醒一样转过头。于是仁王可以看见他那张年轻过头的脸。

“柳生。”

仁王被这张脸勾出一些久远的回忆。  
大概有十年之久，还在打网球的他，和还在打网球的柳生。黑色护腕是他眼熟又充满怀念的款式，里面大概还藏着铅块，所以拿着相框的那只手的手臂勾勒出漂亮的肌肉线条。  
当然他不是在抱怨，但早上出门前还告别过的那个柳生，手臂上已经没有这种线条了。

仁王因为自己的联想笑起来。  
他把毛巾随手挂在浴室门口的挂钩上，往露出戒备表情的人那里走去。

“别这么紧张。”他说。

柳生想你说不紧张我就能不紧张吗？

他不知道自己为什么会出现在这里。理论上他只是在训练结束后打开了自己家房间的门。但似乎只是一眨眼他就出现在这陌生的房间里，他试图开门却打不开，只能在房间里找一些线索。  
房间里有着两个人生活的痕迹，衣柜里全是成年男人的服装，这让柳生感到费解。  
然后他看到了放在床头柜上的合照。  
严格来说被他拿在手里的照片并不出格，包括构图和光线都是能被称赞的程度。但除去背景，作为照片主角的两个人真的太亲密了，而其中一个戴着眼镜露出微笑的男人又实在是很像每天能在镜子里见到的那个。

……我难道有什么私生子哥哥吗？

他这么想着，视线却定格在另一个男人身上。  
并没有看镜头而是侧过脸的男人那头银白的头发和自己的搭档一样，脸型和神态也是。他双手挂在那个和自己很像的男人身上，下巴架在男人的肩头，眼神在光线的渲染下十足温柔。

这实在是太……

柳生没来得及多想。  
他听到了开门的声音和另一个人的声音。

“柳生？”

除了更低一些，完全和自己的搭档是一模一样的声音。

他侧过头，视觉上的冲击让他一时失语。  
腰间裹着浴巾裸着上半身走出来的男人肤色里带着被热水染上的粉红，修长的脖颈明显的锁骨和肩膀到腰侧的线条是任谁来看都能说漂亮的程度。  
但那张太过熟悉的脸和神态让他无法错认这个人，声音也是。

所以……

“真是个惊喜，piyo~”

真是熟悉的口癖。

柳生放下相框抬起手挡住仁王伸过来的手。  
他皱起眉：“仁王君……”

“你现在多大？”仁王兴致盎然地凑近了，抬手摘下柳生的眼镜，“高中生……吗？”

大概是语气里对待小孩子的味道太明显，柳生忍不住皱着眉回道：“我成年了。”

“哇哦。”

仁王想他可不是故意的，但面前青涩太多的柳生让他起了不少不好的念头。  
可这是他的错吗？任何男人在见到年轻的恋人都会有这种想法吧？他是说他和柳生在一起这么久，能不厌倦真是个奇迹。可日常的生活确实不太有趣。他可没有主动去找乐子，现在是乐子找上了门，这可真是……

“所以，高三？”他凑得更近了。

他觉得蹙起眉想要推后却因为身后就是墙壁没办法动的柳生真的非常可爱。  
他开始回想自己高三的事。那时候他和柳生在一起了吗？应该？或者正处于暧昧期？  
在谁都无法保证未来的程度，他们花费了太多的时间去确认那些不确定的事。那时候内心的煎熬有多少他从没对其他人说过，但他知道对方是懂的。而那些准备也确实为他们后来的路提供了帮助，所以仁王从没有后悔过。  
但现在他觉得，这么可口的柳生摆在当时的自己面前，自己却没动，可真是暴殄天物。

“仁王君……”

考虑着风度反而被他逼到墙角的这个表情，也特别可爱。

仁王伸手托起了柳生的下巴。  
这个姿势让他有种自己在强迫柳生的错觉，而他又因为这个想象而变得更加兴致盎然了。他们其实是平视的角度（谁让柳生总是比同时期的他要高那么两三厘米），但少了十年人生阅历的人在成年人毫无掩饰的欲望下没办法若无其事。  
仁王看着柳生强自忍耐的慌乱表情。

他想这时候亲他一口，算不算偷情？

虽然都是柳生比吕士……

“仁王君！”/“仁王君。”

两个相似到可以拼成同一个声轨的声音。  
一个来自于身前神色慌乱的柳生，一个来自于身后。  
仁王在心里哇哦了一声，差点觉得自己是真的在偷情还被抓了包。

他松开柳生的下巴转过头，对着西装革履的另一个柳生摆了摆手：“哟，你不用值班？”

那个柳生露出一个意味深长的表情：“不。”

2、

柳生摘了领带吻上来时仁王有些意外。  
他侧过头回应着恋人的吻，反手勾住了柳生的脖子。他有些想知道看到这一幕的面前的那个年轻的柳生的表情，但吻着他的柳生似乎并不想让他这么做。他被掐住了腰困在男人怀里，胸口被用了力地掐着。没有指甲的手指尖毫不留情地剐蹭着他挺立的两点，又捏起来拉高了再松开。痛呼被吞没在两个人相交的唇齿间。

仁王的身体迅速就被唤起了。  
他因为亲吻而喘不上气，逐渐失去了主导权。  
……好吧，在这个柳生走进房门时他就已经失去主导权。真是让人讨厌的事实不是吗？所以他才比较喜欢……

“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”柳生贴着他的唇带着笑这么说。

仁王愣了一下，眼角瞥到站在旁边不知所措的高中生。

“礼物？”

他没来得及细问，柳生也没有给他这个机会。  
他不停地在吻他，吻得仁王只能从唇齿的间隙去寻找那么一点新鲜空气。他当然会用鼻子呼吸但……  
仰起头发出隐约的闷哼，仁王抬起手抓住柳生的手腕：“……痛。”

“是吗？”柳生松开仁王的唇，也松开了他捏着仁王乳尖的手。  
他让仁王靠在自己肩膀上调整呼吸，对着那头目瞪口呆的年轻的自己笑了笑。

柳生的意图很明显了。

仁王被钳制着双手。  
他被柳生带倒在床上，腰间的毛巾被扯开。这原本并没有什么，可他面前还站着另一个人。  
被注视的认知带来过度的羞耻感，更别提不管是身前还是身后的那个都还把衣服穿的整整齐齐。仁王低头甚至能看到柳生衬衫的袖口。  
而他自己呢？

苍白的皮肤染上粉红的视觉冲击让年轻的柳生不由得惊叹起来。  
这和被热水染红的感觉不一样，是从脖子开始染上的红晕，大片大片随着那个男人的手的动作而加深。仁王雅治原来会有这种表情的吗？

他没办法移开视线，而那个对着他笑的意味深长的男人，显然也是故意做出这番表演的。

“继续？”那个男人这么说。

些微后仰着枕在他肩上的仁王轻哼了一声，没反对。

然后他看到柳生对着还站在床头的高中生招了招手：“一起来？”

开什么玩笑啊，柳生是坏掉了吗？  
仁王这么想着。  
他想表演活春宫就算了，哪个高中生会真的对老男人感兴趣？

“好。”

他听到这个声音。

……等等，什么意思？

3、

他被放到床上。  
柳生从锁骨开始吻他，又对着他的乳尖又舔又咬的。  
仁王视野里只有天花板和男人抹了发胶的头顶。  
被注视的认知让他比平时敏感，于是疼痛和快感也都比平时明显。仁王无法阻止自己迅速升高的体温，只能把自己的手塞进嘴里咬着试图压住呻吟。

然后那只手被拉了下来。

仁王侧过头，对着还有些不知所措的高中生勾起唇：“不是说一起来么？……唔！”  
他顺势勾起手指在高中生的手心里挠了挠。

他喜欢看高中生的表情。  
不管是慌乱的，还是惊讶的。仁王想象了一下现在的自己在高中生到底是什么样子，又被自己逗笑。  
他那只手反握住高中生的手，又挣脱开，顺着向下解开制服裤子的扣子。

柳生在他腿根咬了一口：“你注意注意我啊。”

“自己动手丰衣足食，柳生君。”

然后他就感觉到冰凉的手指直接摸进了身体里。

睚眦必报。  
真是睚眦必报。

他倒吸一口凉气。

柳生的动作不轻，也说不上温柔，但习惯被这样对待的身体没有丝毫抵抗。  
两根手指沾满了冰凉的润滑液后撑开还紧闭的入口。清洗过的身体对比起冰冷的润滑液烫的惊人，柔软的穴肉自觉包裹住手指吮吸着。柳生摸索了一圈，发现仁王比平时还情动。  
这让他心情变得微妙起来。  
让手指退出来一点再直接伸进第三根，他在仁王带了一点痛楚的闷哼的呻吟中低下头。

“！”

仁王弓起腰身又软下去。  
他被太过直接的快感刺激得眼角带了点红，试图往高中生裤子里伸的手也停住了。  
大概喉咙里有成吨的脏话但全都没有骂出口，只能侧过头皱着眉抵抗着。快感太过尖锐就不会只是舒服，但疼痛反而恰到好处。  
仁王承认他有些恋痛，而且罪魁祸首就是现在掌握着他前后敏感点的人。毕竟他们刚开始恋爱时都还很生涩，每次的床事都堪称惨烈。

但想到这里他就想起他身旁还有另一个柳生。  
年轻的，鲜活的，是他确实肖想过的柳生。

然后他被抱住了。

一直有些犹豫的高中生俯下身，含住了他被捏得通红的乳尖。

妈的。  
这太超过了。

他腿根酸软得使不上力几乎要发抖，试图夹紧又被柳生按着分开。直接给予的快感像过电一样。

“柳生……”  
他舌尖划过这个名字，却对上另一双同样漂亮却更清澈的眼睛。

他在一瞬间像被什么击中了一样整个人都热得发烫。

4、

柳生把仁王翻了过来。  
他扶着仁王的腰，拇指揉按着自然而然形成的腰窝。  
“照顾照顾他？”他意有所指地说。

仁王双手撑在床上，回过头看了一眼柳生。

又粗又硬的东西顶在他身后的入口，又蹭过去。仁王被欲望支配着，控制不住地动了动腰。  
他啧了一声回过头，抬起手按住了高中生已经硬起来的欲望。

立海大的制服裤子和西裤的设计非常相似，所以也非常好脱。  
仁王甚至还有闲心在心里取笑了两句高中生纯黑色的四角内裤。

柳生握着他的腰用手掌拍了拍他的侧臀，大概算是催促。清脆的声音让他红了耳朵。但谁知道呢，他现在大概全身都是红的？

舔上去的时候仁王不自主开始对比起两个人的差别。  
本质上是没什么区别的，反正人类也不可能在成了年之后进行二次发育。但相对而言，反应上的不同……

“唔！” 

一直在他臀缝里蹭动的阴茎滑进了身体，酸胀感和入侵感让仁王条件反射往前躲了躲，又被拉回去。冲力让他一下子把高中生的欲望吞到了喉咙里。  
“……没事吧？”  
高中生有些迟疑地伸出手按在他的后脑勺上，指尖撩过发丝时有些痒。仁王有些想笑，却还是摇了摇头。他一只手扶着高中生的大腿，大概想把嘴里的东西吐出来一点喘口气或者说点什么。但是身后的入侵打消了他的念头。

他的恋人大概并不想等他适应，一口气就把欲望进入到了最深处。  
仁王撑在床上的手收紧了，他抓着床单被过分的感官刺激俘虏。他的腰软的不像话，被柳生掌控着抬高，是他想象着都觉得淫糜的不行的姿势，更别提他嘴里还塞着男人的阴茎。  
他发不出太多声音，但隐约的鼻音就足够煽情了。但那也逐渐被拍打声和黏液搅动的声音掩盖。  
很快他就硬的不行。但他自己晃动的欲望也只能可怜兮兮地吐着前液。毕竟他没有第三只手去摸它，而他坏心眼的恋人大概不打算给他特殊照顾。

糟糕啊，以后这小孩会长成这么恶劣的男人呢。  
这么想着的仁王，还是纵容了高中生按住他后脑勺的手。

仁王的口交技术其实不怎么样。  
他很少做这个，个人喜好。  
柳生在这一点上从不勉强他。

但技术再糟糕，对付高中生显然已经足够了。

他在感觉到嘴里阴茎颤动时犹豫了一下，最后还是没有退开。  
体液的味道并不好受，他皱着眉全吞下去，才侧过头咳出声。  
“抱歉……？”高中生的声音里有些慌乱。  
这让仁王险些笑出声来。  
然后他身后的频率又快了几分。

毫不留情的进攻让仁王哑着嗓子发出类似哽咽的声音。他趴下来把自己的脸埋进手臂里，握着自己的欲望动了几下就到达了高潮。  
他浑身的肌肉在那瞬间不自主收紧了，而他身后的柳生大概低哼了一声用力顶了几下，每一次都蹭过他的敏感点。  
他胡乱摇着头想要抵抗过于剧烈的刺激，然后柳生俯下身顺着他的脊柱线从上而下地亲吻。

5、

现在他们三个人都赤裸着待在同一张床上了。

仁王有些累，却没有阻止柳生又挤了润滑液然后伸手进入他已经被打开的甬道。

他其实还挺想问到底为什么会有两个柳生出现的，但考虑到他的恋人说这是“礼物”……  
Puri，说是礼物我就得任由你折腾我吗？

他走神的时候柳生已经搂着他的腰坐起来。  
显然掌控着一切的男人能感受到怀里人的走神也能感受到对面和自己有着同一张脸的少年的困惑。  
他抽回手指调整了姿势，让仁王斜着躺在他怀里枕着他的肩膀。然后他双手勾住仁王的膝盖又打开。

“来么？”

年轻的柳生愣了一下，身体却比他的脑子更先反应过来。

这个姿势让仁王有种被献祭的荒谬感。他软着身体皱着眉，侧过头用柳生的锁骨磨牙。  
年轻的柳生要比他的恋人温柔的多，也可能只是经历太少的缘故。仁王看着那张还年轻的脸，忍不住伸出手描绘过眉眼轮廓。  
身后躺着的胸膛震动着，大概是柳生在笑：“不是很喜欢吗？”

“Puri.”仁王急促地呼吸着，却还是回应道，“他比你可爱多了呢。”

“嘛，你这么说，我是会生气的。”

高潮过一次后的身体敏感却也迟钝。仁王感受着年轻人横冲直撞的热情，却始终不太能进入状态。  
他些微的走神被柳生发现了。  
男人托着他的侧脸要了一个吻，在唇齿间吐出气声：“要试试么？”

“嗯？”

柳生的手顺着仁王的脊背停在已经含着一根阴茎的入口。他揉着穴口的软肉，在高中生进出时试探地把自己的手指往里塞。  
仁王瞬间意识到了什么。  
他抓住柳生的手臂，终于有些慌了：“不可能的。”

“不试试么？”柳生笑着说。

仁王迟疑地咬了咬唇。

6、

“所以你也任由他乱来么？”仁王问。

他现在趴在高中生的身上，因为用不上力就只能双手撑着高中生的肩膀。他把下巴搁在自己手臂上，盯着那双更年轻的眼睛。

一直显得慌乱的少年嗯了一声，露出一个很浅的笑：“我不是一直在乱来么？”

他什么时候恢复镇定的仁王完全没发现，什么时候和背后那个男人达成“协议”的仁王也不知道。  
所以说什么“礼物”……

“只有你自己高兴啊。”仁王回过头。

他和他的恋人对上了眼睛。  
有几缕头发挣脱开发胶的男人凭空多了狂野的气质。  
他把仁王的腿分得更开：“你不是很兴奋么？”

仁王哼了一声回过头。

他还含着身下年轻的柳生的阴茎，酸胀感并不是很明显。但很快冰凉的润滑剂让他嘶了一声。他开始想家里的润滑剂是不是都被柳生一口气用完了？

第一根手指贴着穴口进来时的疼痛还在可忍受范围内。  
柳生做的很小心，也很慢，过量的润滑剂也减少了很多接触面积内的摩擦。  
仁王大腿的韧带因为过长时间的拉伸而有些疼。他不再出声而是尽力放松身体。  
他身下的少年用一种让他不好意思的眼神看着他。仁王有些疑惑。

“最放纵他的人，不是你吗？”少年这么说着，替他理了理因为汗湿而贴在脸颊上的头发。

仁王思考了一会儿才明白过来这句话大概是对他刚才那句话的回应。

某种程度上来说……  
这也没错。

他在第二根手指进来时皱了皱眉，却依然沉默着接受了。

他对疼痛的耐受力挺高。或者可以说，他偶尔会沉迷于疼痛。当然还没有到达特殊癖好的程度。  
不过这种疼痛和其他不同，更多的是被过分撑开的胀和撕裂感。所以比起疼痛，恐慌反而更浓。  
被撑开，被撕裂……被弄坏。  
他到底该不该相信柳生作为医生的专业素质？  
可柳生是骨科的啊。

这是个很漫长的过程。  
柳生出乎意料有耐心。他慢慢地等仁王的身体接受了他的两根手指，才尝试着去移动，去触碰他早就一清二楚的敏感点。  
用指尖揉过去，又用了点力去搅弄。  
即使是这样，第三根手指的插入也很艰难。

仁王疼的发抖，却还是没有出声。年轻的柳生抱着他的脊背安慰似的抚摸着，似乎想要尝试着退出来。但仁王伸手按住了他的小腹。

“……别半途而废啊，那我不是白疼了吗？”他笑了笑，额角带着些冷汗。

于是年轻的那个用带着谴责的目光去看另一个自己。

怎么说呢？  
感觉突然变成坏人了。  
柳生这么想着，心情非常微妙。  
他一只手分开仁王的臀瓣，揉捏着分散仁王的注意力。  
润滑剂已经把两个人贴在一起的下身弄得一塌糊涂了，充血而红肿的穴口温度高得吓人。柳生抽回手把仁王的臀瓣分的更开。

真的被进入时仁王还是没忍住发出了类似哀鸣的声音。  
他抓紧了身下人的肩膀理智直接断了线。

大概最开始还是被疼痛支配，但很快过分的刺激直接通过身后甬道的器官传递到了全身。  
他软下去又硬起来的东西被身后的人握住，分明抽动的节奏很慢他还是觉得受不了。

在这个过程里他大概说了些胡话，比如不要了轻一点这种他曾经嗤之以鼻的色情电影里的台词。  
然后柳生握住了他的手。  
他们手指交缠着，身体也是。

这是他最后的意识。

清醒过来时他发觉自己正蜷成一团缩在柳生怀里。柳生舔吻过他的眼角和脸颊上的泪痕，于是仁王才发现自己居然还有些抽噎。

他深呼吸了两次，迟来的疲倦让他一根手指也不想动。

而显然现在这个房间里只剩下两个人了。

“你把他弄走了？”仁王说。  
他被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳。

柳生嗯了一声，探过身拿了一杯水。

仁王抱着玻璃杯平复着呼吸。  
他回想了一遍全过程，然后选择性地跳过了那让他有些恐惧的一部分。

他突然想通了什么。

“你当年在联考前突然来告白……是因为这个吧。”他说。

“怎么说呢？那个孩子，被一个问题困扰着。”柳生抚摸着他的脊背，又替他按摩着酸痛的腰，“他想知道，另一个孩子到底喜不喜欢他。”

所以非得用这种第三视角说话吗？  
仁王嗤笑出声。  
他喝完一杯水，舔了舔唇，嗓子才终于舒服了一些：“这和你刚才的行为有什么关系？”

“因为你的表现，不是已经说明了，你有多爱我么。”柳生笑着说，“而且，你不舒服吗？”

仁王一时语塞。  
他想算了算了，自己要谈的恋爱，就算对象是衣冠禽兽也要坚持到底啊。

“反正你别想再来第二次了。”他说。

柳生拿走了玻璃杯放在床头，又把他抱起来往浴室的方向走：“他又不会来第二次，我可不能容忍有第二个人——”

“不是还有按摩棒吗？”

柳生：“……雅治，祸从口出。”

“puri~”


End file.
